LOVELY TIME
by DayaDiva
Summary: Tried something new dis time. Aditya as Abhijeet's daughter and Amaya as Daya's Daughter. Tried a new style of story telling hope you all like it. This is for you Rasmi(Rashu) and thanks Roo for your help. PLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSS read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so new story, simple light hearted. I know many are angry on me for not continuing the previous one but I am sorry to say that it will take some time. This story is Dedicated to Rashu, my best friend on FF and a special thanks to Roohi for helping me out with the plot. Hope you all will like it. All types of reviews are welcome and awaited for, your reviews will decide whether I will continue as a writer or not.

**LOVELY TIME**

Daya-Abhijeet's house seemed empty from outside except few sounds coming from the kitchen due to clanking of kitchen utensils.

Lets take a sneak peak through the window glass and stealthily walk into the house tip toeing so that we are not caught.

A glance of the most desired house- Our **Duo mansion**…..

The comfy lounge, a huge Black Leather sofa accessorized with cushions of various colours occupies the centre stage of the liveliness of the room. A dark glass centre table holding a brass vessel of flower display. The wall is adorned with numerous captures of the merritime spent by the three adults and the two children who dwell in this house and make it a home. Framed incidents recalling time. On a neat shelf in the corner of the room there is a collection of trophies, mementos, certificates and various prizes commemorating the shoe of bravery and the win of good over evil. The dining table rests at one corner , one side of the room, waiting for its masters.

**Lets move in forward**-

A room painted in Boy blue and the walls overcrowded with pictures of bikes. On the left wall is a framed pencil sketch of a Gun, a quite unnatural piece of wall decoration in the room of a !6 year old boy. But this room belongs to no ordinary person- this room belongs to Master Aditya Abhijeet Srivastav , the blended output of the genius of CID's one of the best officer ever, Abhijeet and the accuracy of the intellectual forensic expert Dr. Tarika. Chachu's Pet- Adi has always been the determined, calm and composed kid of the house. His ideal is none other than his Chachu – .Daya.

A single bed with red bed spread flanked by a computer table hoisting a lcd moniter stuck up with stick on notes reminding him off all his "not-so-important" work like "homework" submission of project", etc etc , because the only important work to Adi was his practice session with his chachu and his secret practice with his sister. The shelf has many books on various types of guns, bikes, various crime departments of the world. His favourite among these was a book on "notable crime cases" gifted to him by his favourite ACP Dadu, under whom he aspires to be able to work, be it even for a day. In the corner of the room rolls a basket ball gifted to Adi by Sachin uncle. On the bed lies an ipod gifted by his mamu ( Rajat Sir) , which is his only past time and his escapes during the rare occasions of his mother's scoldings. On the walls is a huge picture of the huge CID family. Adjoining to it is a picture of him with his Mom and Dad just as he came home from hospital , after his birth, for the first time- clicked and framed by his chachu. The closet is filled with T's and faded jeans- "easy to wear during emergency" according to one corner of the closet bundled among cloths lies his secret investigation. Files bearing testimony of his dare devilry. Another picture on the wall- Adi with his sister when his chachu adopted her. The neat, clean room with a lazy bean bag in the middle of the room. Lights switched off waiting for its occupant to come in and begin its life.

The next room is painted yellow with bright red flowers adorning the walls. This room belongs to the princess of the house. Truly she is the princess- with her wheatish complexion she may not seem so to many but she is the princess of all the hearts of our lovely cid team and specially of her 'Bari maa" . From the time she has been adopted by Daya, after being orphaned at the age of two, Amaya has been 'Tarika's blue eyed doll' . Throughout the house she essays various roles but once in her room her Dad ensures that she is and she feels just as he wishes her princess to feel like , much to Amaya's annoyment. A huge dispute settled by Tarika's interference at Amaya's 10th birthday to decide what would be placed in Amaya's new room made the room as it is today.

A boxing bag at the corner of the room, few half closed books lying strewn on the bed . Her favorite Teddy 'Luna' gifted by her ' Bade- Papa' on her 4th birthday seating cosily on the bean bag. The computer table with similar To-Do notes like Adi's only difference being that they are put by Tarika to remind Amaya of 'plaiting her waist length brown hairs', 'arranging her shelves', 'having her daily glass of milk' , 'listening to all what her Dad says' and lastly 'not missing her as she will be out of town for two days for a conference'. The closet is full of pass-down clothes of Adi and few new style shirts and T-shirts and the rarely visited shelf has neatly Salwar Kameez and skirts waiting for an apt occasion to be discovered and worn by their mistress. The awll has similar pictures as seen in Adi's room, a picture of the family that resides in this house-Abhijeet, Tarika, Daya, Aditya and Amaya with a caption "My family, best family".the shelves adorn various prizes and gifts presented to Amaya by different members of the cid family.

Before we move in to the other rooms lets move to the living room, from where we hear sounds of the CID kids returning home.

**Amaya**- PAAAAPAAAAAA…

Daya rushes out of the kitchen where was preparing lunch for himself and the two kids as Abhijeet is on mission and Tarika is away for conference.

**Daya**- Ammu kuch toh sikh apne bhai sa….ghar ate hi ghar sar pe utha leti hai…..

**Amaya**- Paapa mujhe bukh lagi hai…..aur meri awaj se sirf aap hi pareshan hote hai, Badi Ma ko toh khushi hoti hai.

**Daya**- ooooo toh memsab ko bhukh lagi hai…..chalo dono haath muh dho ke aao mein grarma garam khana paros ta hu.

**Adi**- Chachu mujhe bhukh nahi hai…

(Saying this he walked off to his room and closed the door, leaving a stunned Daya standing in the living room)

**Amaya**- Paapa , aj bhaiya bohut pareshan hain.

**Daya**- kya huya hai ise?mujhse toh kabhi ase baat nahi karta hai.

(Amaya climbs on to her Paapa's lap, a habit of hers during her insecurity.)

**Amaya** (slowly almost in a whisper) – Aj na wo Admi humpe school mein najar rakh raha ne pakar ne ki koshish bhi ki par who haath se nikal gaya, isiliye bhaiya khud se naraz hain.

**Daya**- Kon admi?

**Amaya**- Raka..wohi jiske bajase do saal pehle Badi Ma coma mei chali gayi thi..

**Daya** (shocked )- kya? (Amaya nodded) use toh mein is baar chorunga nahi, pichli baar kismet achi thi jo mere haath se nikal gaya.

**Ad**i-(coming down after listening Daya's voice)- ha Chachu mein bhi aapka saath dunga..

**Amaya** –Aur main bhi….

**Author's note**

What will the three do together? Whate fate has in store for Raka? And more of the Daya-Adi-Amaya chemistry in next chap.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR"S NOTE**

I didn't think of continuing this story… this chapter is written on my Mommsy's request…This chap is really bad and short but sorry couldn't come up with something better… thanks to all who reviewed forLovely time as well as Belief in soul and to all those who waited for an update… I really apologise to all who waited for a better update… this story ends in this chapter a little Daya- Adi – Amaya chemistry as I had promised… once again I sincerely apologise to all.

**The next day evening in Duo's house-**

The house lies in darkness and silence… Waiting to be rejuvenated…

The lock turns and life springs in… Is it life? No the result of a battle…

The two kids are fighting unreasonably…while Daya was trying his level best to control them being their guardian but failing as both are his students.

**Daya**- Ammu ruk ja ….yeh kya kar rahi hai…

**Amaya** (shouting)- Ap bhaiya ko rook.. mujhe nahi…maine kaha na us admi ko main marunga thappar toh main hi marunga….kyuki Badi Maa sab se zyada mujhse pyaar karte hain to unka badla main hi lunga… Ap bhaiya ko samjha do..

**Daya **(almost pleading)- Adi beta tum toh samajhdar ho.. tum chod do ise…Yeh toh choti hai na nahi samajhti..

**Adi **– Nahi cha…

**Amaya **(before Adi could continue)- main apko choti dikhti hu …. Bhai se sirf teen saal choti hu… Aur kya kaha apne main samajdar nahi hu… Ane do Badi Maa ko phir kahungi unset oh…

**Daya-** Maaf kar de meri Maa galti ho gayi… phansi pe chada dena mujhe par teri badi maa ko mat batana…

**Adi-** Par iski dhamki se mera phaisla nahi badalta..uss raka ko main hi marunga..do thappar kas ke..

**Daya** (shutting his ears with his hands and in a strict tone)- Bas ab koi kuch nahi bolega..aur tum dono main se koi Raka ko nahi marega… samjhe?

**Amaya-** Par kyu dad… humne kitni mehnat se use pakra hai…to hum use kyu nahi mar sakte…itne din se karate practice kiya to apply bhi toh kare….

**Adi-** Atleast do tin thappar to de hi sakte hai..

**Daya**- nahi… bilkul nahi… kyuki Raka ab CID custody main hain to hum use sambhal lenge….Ab jao thora rest karke fresh ho lo phir main khana banata hu…

Both the kids stumbled over the couch with angry face… both turning their back to each other..

Daya smiled at their antics…

Amaya suddenly sprung towards her brother…

**Amaya-** Bhai apko toh chot lagi hai..kitna khoon beh raha apko kabhi apna khayal rakhna nahi ata… Kabhi dhayan hi nahi dete aap…. Abhi chup chap baithiye hilna mat main first aid box leke ata hu..

**Adi- **Are choti tujhe bhi to choti… chot lagi hai na… tu baith main le ata hu..

**Amaya**- (looking towards her dad) – Aap inhe samajdar keh rehe the na papa… dekhiye inhe ek bhi baat ek baar main samaj nahi ata hain..

**Daya **smiled seeing the reflection of himself and his best buddy in their children… the exact replica… He sighed and thought it was better not to interfere….

Amaya ran into the living room with the first aid box in her hand and her ponytail bobbing…

She dripped the antiseptic on the cotton and pressed it on the wound of her brother..

**Adi-** Aahh.. choti dheere kar jal raha hai…

**Amaya-** Jab chot lag rahi thi tab dard nahi hua.. Jab dawai laga rahi hu tab dard ho raha… ajeeb admi hai mera bhai..

**Adi**- Acha ho gaye teri docteri… to ab main bhi laga du… Aa idher aa..

Adi very lovingly aaplied antiseptic in his sister's wound and then both turned their eyes towards Daya , who was sitting on the sofa tired still smiling at the karnama of his children…

**Amaya- **Papa aapko na zyada has ne ki zaroorat nahi hai agli bari apki hi hai..

**Adi-** haan chachu ab aapko bhi dawai lagani padegi apke choto par..

**Daya**- (afraid) Are mujhe kaha chot lagi hai jo main dawai lagau…

**Amaya** with hands on her hip and puckered brow stood gazing at Daya ..

**Daya**- Thik hai.. thik hai..(Just like a student who has been caught cheating in exam) thodi si chot lagi hai par uske liye dawai ka…( looking at Amaya's gaze fixed on him) zaroori hai na zarur zaroori hai… maine kab kaha zaroori nahi hi… tum dono bhi na.. kuch bhi sun lete ho.. Ammu laga de dawai ab

As soon as he completed his sentence both Adi and Amaya jumped on him with two cottons and antiseptic bottles.. and started applying antiseptic on his wounds and all over his face ignoring his feeble protests..

**FLASHBACK STARTS:**

Daya had gone to receive Adi and Ammu from school during their dispersal..

There they had spotted Raka spying on the kids …

They had lured him into a trap which lead him to Daya…

**Flashback ends..**

The three kids lay on the couch daya at the bottom.. and the kids on top of him..


End file.
